The Last Petal to Fall
by Mephis85
Summary: Deep navy blue eyes lock with ocean blue, and for the last time it's wondered if he will ever come back from the war.


She was loud, he was silent. Some may say he was graceful and intimidating while she was clumsy and radiated warmth. Her strawberry blonde locks were tussled yet his midnight tresses were held by silver pins. He reserved his emotions while she showed them to the world.

One may never see the likeness between each person, and yet they saw it inside each other as their gaze held for the first time. Her ocean blue radiated and beamed with unsuppressed emotions, mostly positive, but a few negative were thrown around only to be noticed by one who looked. His deep navy blue stared back with a blankness that could only be the result of a screen of evasiveness that hid his true self from the world.

He was a taicho and she was a fukutaicho, he was sixth and she was tenth, but that didn't dim the chemistry that seemed to tense and coil in the air between them yet managed to shoot all logical thoughts out of her their minds.

While not many noticed this, they certainly did and yet they could not run from each other and face the old man that was sitting on the high, throne-like chair that was no doubt blabbering on and on about some problem or another.

It was unnatural; truly, madly and deeply, to think that the stoic heir to the Kuchiki Clan seemed so distracted while standing in the Gotei 13th's meeting room; and yet here he was, as much as he was captivated by her mere presence, so was she.

He knew her for what she truly was, a loud, drunk, exhibitionist commoner; but still she held his steady gaze without any emotion showing in her deep orbs of blue. That in itself was something he found value in her.

No other person had ever managed to stare him down as she did now. Not Rukia, not Strawberry, not Renji… not even his Hisana. Of course, he always knew she only married him for the Kuchiki Clan resources, all she cared about was finding her sister. And yet he couldn't bring himself to hate her, quite the contrary actually.

Shuffling and muttering was heard as well a few gasps, but our eye contact never faltered. He heard his name being called, but he decided against answering or even acknowledging the beckoning. Eventually, it stopped, yet the staring didn't. It was almost as if he was trying to commit every one of her features inside his mind, and he knew she was doing the same.

She knew he was nobility, she knew she was a commoner. She knew he knew nothing of life outside the white halls of Seiretei, she knew he was too good for a Rukonai street-urchin such as herself; but still their eyes seemed to have a mind of their own as they disagreed with the orders her brain sent.

He stared, she stared; nothing but their eyes existed at the moment, but she knew better than most the bitter taste of rejection. She denied the fact that her breathing had quickened, that her frantic heart seemed too loud to be unheard, that her spine exchanged shivers up and down, and that her stomach appeared to contain at least a dozen fluttering butterflies.

She was acting like a love sick school girl and she hated every second of it. Her soft, woolen, pink scarf caught in the slight winter breeze and their contact broke before it regained its designated spot once more.

In a flurry of movement everyone was out the door, yet he stood his ground, challenging her to leave her spot before he left his.

His eyes reflected the rosy sunset that glowed through the small upper windows, but she knew his mischief was also a great part of the slight glimmer in his deep pools of navy. My eyes dropped to the ground momentarily before meeting his again, and act of agreement. A slight twitch of his thin lips indicated at the fact that he indeed knew how to smile, but always seemed to suppress the urge to do so.

I knew for a fact that only seconds had passed while in my mind hours seemed to drag on. My back leaned slightly forward, quickly followed by my head.

A mocking bow, most would say, while he would see it as a challenge to his position. And yet he knew he liked challenges. Her eyes twinkled before she banished from her spot, maybe forever as well, with a quick shunpo. The only trace of her ever being there was the faint smell of sake as well as a flowery scent he could not place immediately.

"Lavender" He muttered as her recognized the smell. "How very fitting…"

If he ever came back from the war, he would tell her he loves her… he had already promised himself. And yet he knew he wasn't meant to come back, he wasn't meant to return to the white washed halls that had once been dubbed home.

He knew he was going to die, and so he made his silent trek towards the only place that brought him peace. The small lavender clearing that hid amongst the trees.

His back turned, he never saw the last petal of the only cherry tree fall to the ground.

**Aww how utterly cute and depressing! Well at least to me… anyways I wrote this in class when I was bored and yes I knew I should be updating on my other fic, but I can't! : ( Review please and I might consider making this a two-shot or maybe a three-shot!!**


End file.
